Halo Legends
by Soji Leon
Summary: Follow the journey of Echo squad as they adventure into the unknown against the Covenant.
1. Prologue

**Halo Legends: The four man army**

 _ **Prologue.**_

The modern Spartan program was initiated in 2491, an element of the ORION project. Though not much is known about the first generation of warriors (their training, augmentation, goals, etc.), they were successful enough to garner the necessary consent for a second phase, aptly named SPARTAN II. Under Dr. Halsey, the creator of the Spartan serum, the Spartans would be developed in conjunction with the MJOLNIR Armor project upon which small changes were made. An example was the use of the helmet comms so that team members could talk to each other without enemy's hearing them. The culmination of a powered exoskeleton technology and super- human personnel was the result.

The initial goal of the SPARTAN/MJOLNIR project was to provide a surgical strike team capable of dealing with Human rebellions quickly and efficiently, averting the use of large scale military force, preventing civil war, and the tremendous loss of life that would have inevitably ensued. A total of 75 children, approximately age six, were selected for their specific genetic dispositions to be "recruited" for the project. They were replaced with congenitally defective flash-clones to cover the enlistment, and trained primarily on and below the surface of Reach by Chief Petty Officer Mendez, arguably the best Drill Instructor in the Navy. Their family names, whatever they may have been, were stripped, purged from record, and forever replaced with a 3 digit designation. Their upbringing would be defined not only by grueling physical routine, but by a comprehensive academic tutelage under Deja, a Class II AI created specifically for the SPARTAN II project.

In March 2525, on the orbital Office of Naval Intelligence Medical Facility, also known as ONI, above Reach a series of drastic and inadvisable operations to dramatically enhance the skeletal, muscular, optical, and nervous systems of the then 14 year old recruits. Of the 75 chosen, there was only a small number who managed to survive the process. 30 recruits were lost, 12 irrevocably crippled, though still used by ONI in research and ops planning, leaving 33 to continue their work. Both before and after their final union with the MJOLNIR armor, the SPARTAN II's handled their operations with a profound efficiency. As of August 27, 2552 they had suffered only 3 KIA's and 1 too wounded to continue active duty-giving them the best record of any UNSC unit. Part of ONI Section 2's successful propaganda campaign to boost morale, seeing as they were only known as MIA, a program was spearheaded by the SPARTAN II's and their glorious triumphs in battle. However, it was strangely silent concerning humanities slow and imminent loss of the war against The Covenant.

Later in the year of 2525, after the Spartan process of the II's, Chief Petty Officer Mendez was transferred in secret to another project known as Spartan III, code named "War Stopper." The reason for it being because these new breed of Spartans were built to be the unstoppable spec-ops. They were built to be stronger, faster, smarter, more diligent, and most importantly, they were built to be silent. They were trained in not only physical aspects, but in technological as well. Learning from the best, they were taught in a variety of vehicles, the Warthog, Scorpion, and Mongoose only to name a few, on both ground and air. When they were tested ONI decided to make smaller teams of 7, and then lessened it until reached peak-four members. They could move in silence, hit the target and be gone without a trace, but if needed they could also unveil a maelstrom of fire and devastation unto the enemy on a seconds notice. The job of the 4 man teams would be simple; drop behind enemy lines kill, destroy or investigate enemy encampments and then fall back to a drop zone.

An easy job for any Spartan, only these Spartans had to do it as quietly as possible and had NO back-up plus they had no contact with command, if you miss your Pelican you get to walk home, in short if you mess anything up your done for.

 **Team profiles:**

Marcus: Spartan-219

Leader of Echo team ranked as General by the UNSC. Marcus has red hair with green eyes stands at 6'3" and his armor colors are pitch black and scarlet red. He is extremely efficient with semi-automatic weapons, explosives and most air vehicles. Helmet choice Recon U/A

Michael: Spartan-201

Seond in command of Echo team ranked as Brigadier by the UNSC. Michael has black hair with green eyes stans at 6'5" armor colors are charcoal grey and cobalt blue. He is extremely proficient in melee combat, semi-automatic rifles and all air combat vehicles. Helmet choice Gungnir CBRN helmet

Sara: Spartan-213

Third in line of Echo team ranked as Commander grade 2 by the UNSC. Sara has Black hair with blue eyes standing at 6'1" with armor coloring of pitch lack and sage green. She is extremely proficient with mid ranged fully automatic rifles and SMGs as well as ground assault vehicles. Helmet choice Mark 5 (b) UA helmet

Trey: Spartan-202

Last in line of Echo team ranked as Commander grade 1 by the UNSC. Trey has brown hair with blue eyes standing at 6'5" with armor coloring of charcoal grey and sage green. He is proficient with long range snipers, shotguns and tanks. Helmet choice EOD UA/HUL helmet


	2. Chapter 1 The so called easy mission

**Chapter One: The so called "Easy Job"**

"Wait. Count 'em," Michael looks around for a moment, "I see about 45 grunts." "Brutes or Elites?" "I see a few Brutes 6 or 7." Trey

shakes his head. "Wrong." Michael looks at him with his head tilted, "ok then mister hawk eyes how many do you see?" Trey takes a moment then

said, "62 Grunts, 15 Brutes also I see 3 Jackal snipers stationed 12, 3, and 9 O'clock, possible Hunters about 2 to 4." Sara just

laughs at Trey. "If you knew how many there are then why ask?" Marcus Points at Michael and says "To help him learn their exact numbers. Without knowing the enemy numbers we might as well paint a target on ourselves." Michael looks at him and motions to the target on the eye piece of his helmet. "You mean like this?" Sara laughed again. "Why do you find it necessary to be so damn sarcastic?" Michael simply retorts, "Why the hell not? Not like they are going to be alive too long after they see it." "Neither are you if you keep it up," Trey whispers under his breath. Marcus just stands up." Alright, now that that's done with can we get back to the mission people?" Mike puts his helmet back on. "Sorry sir." "Ok now then is the DZ within running distance if things go wrong?" Sara just looks at him and nods, "Sir." "Good and what of the target?" Trey points with his Sniper rifle. "See that building right there? The small central one." Marcus lifts his DMR to get a better look. "Yeah I see it, is that what they sent us all the way out here to blow up? a small munitions depot? Are you kiddi-"Michael cuts him off, "Look!" Everyone gets down as a Phantom followed by an escort of 4 Banshees looms overhead, and passes them to the so called "Small depot" it opens up to let the all the ships land, then after a few moments closes. "Ok, this may be a bit more fun than I thought." Marcus laughs. "Ok people let's move we only have 2 hours before our ride gets here so we need to hit them now hard and fast. Each of you slide down the cliff single file except for Trey who is going to be sniper support for the mission."

Michael leads all the way until they hit the border between the trees and the enemy base. Marcus calls to Trey to tell him to open fire on the enemy snipers as soon as the rest of the team breach the forest. The 3 Spartans split up and prepare to move in at different sides. "Ok let's keep this simple, Michael you take the left, Sara the right, and I'll take the middle straight up, call in when you're in position." Michael and Sara hit their positions after a few seconds of stealthy running. "201 calling in." "213 calling in." "Good, 202 take aim, alright team move!" Michael takes no time in taking out a small team of grunts with his knife, quickly switching to the DMR to take out the Brute charging at him, a single bullet finds its left eye and putts him off his feet the second bullet goes right into his right temple. Mike takes position on the left side of the building taking out grunts and a few Brutes with mostly head shots, "219 where are you?" "I'm at the Checkpoint." Sara snipes a few Brutes before fully moving in letting Mike take all the real heat. She slowly moves to the building, at about half way there she hears Michael over the Comms. Cocky bastard he's going to get us all killed. "This is 213 radioing in. I see 201 but not 219. 202 can you tell me where 219 is?" "One second I can't seem to-","Trey cuts her off, Found him! Guys he's being attacked by the hunters, he doesn't look good, and I don't see his helmet." "Rodger!" Michael jumps from his spot and rushes to Marcus's aid. He sees the hunters and flashes out his energy sword just before stabbing one in the back, then tosses a grenade at the others. "Boss you ok?" Marcus looks at him through his one good eye and right before he answers he shoves Michael to the ground and takes a fulerod straight to the chest, his body lands a few meters away, Mike jumps to his feet and attacks the other living Hunters. With the help of Sara the two of them kill the last 3 Hunters with ease, Michael slides to Marcus's side just to see that his boss was scorched. "Mark! Damn it!" He slams his fist into the ground in frustration. Sara yells over the Comms, "We got one K.I.A., the boss is down, Trey: Mike and I need to finish the mission we need you to get Marks body to the DZ hold up there with him, we will call in when it's over do you read me?" "Rodger get the boss to the DZ and hope for the best for you too, got it, I'll get it done I'm heading your way now. Should I expect to see you or will it be just me and him?" "Negative, Mike and I have to finish this," "Good luck 202 over and out." Sara gets up to see Michaels' already busting into the building and rushing in, "Mike!"

Michael thuds into the target area running as fast as he can shooting only the enemies who get in his way, runs past a few rooms before coming to a stop at an elevator. Trey says over the Comms "Sara hurry up our ride is just about here, we have 1 hour till pick up." Sara sees Mike step in the elevator as she runs to get in. "'Bout damn time you got here I was getting lonely." Sara Smiles behind her visor, "Awe and here I thought you didn't like me." The elevator hits the bottom floor and the duo rush out and in perfect sync. They take out the Grunts guarding the Phantom then Mike points to it, "Place a few blast charges on the ship I'm going to head a bit lower and place a few on the ground so we can get the biggest explosion possible. I want to see it blow up from orbit!" Sara laughs, "I like the way you think!" Sara jumps on top of the ship and starts placing a few, meanwhile Michael places most of his on ammo boxes and explosive containers. Michael turns around just in time to see an Elite turn on its cloak, he jumps to his feet, runs as fast as he can flashes out his energy sword, and without a seconds hesitation he slams himself into the Elite, knocking both of them off their feet. Michael gets up first while the Elite struggles to gain what just hit him, and in a last ditch effort, it swung its blade just as Michael did. A pain ridden yell shoots from them, then both hit the ground with a thud. Sara jumps off the ship, rushes to his side just to see that his right arm was dangling by a few tendons. She pulls out a can of SoFlam and sprays him to stop the bleeding. She then helps him up and walks him over to the elevator. Trey yells over the Comms, "Guys you got covi drop ships heading your way! I count 10, that's over 250 troops! It's a trap! Get moving!" Sara looks at Michael, "We have one problem, Mike is almost missing his left arm and can't move very fast. Any idea what we can do?" "Let me think for a second, um-m there is a Phantom in the hangar right? Why not fly it over here turn on auto pilot and jump? It might not work, but it's the only plan we have." "Let's do it."

Sara helps Michael into the ship. "Can you drive at all?" Mike grunts, "Well enough." Sara gets out and goes on top of the ship to disarm the bombs. "Give me one more second!" Michael starts up the ship and opens the overhead roof. "Ok I got it; let's get the hell out of here!" Michael takes off and only a few seconds of flight the ship takes a few real bad hits. Mike flies about 150 meters before they get hit too hard to keep going. Sara pushes Michael out one of the blast holes then jumps with him right before the ship blows up. They slam into the ground, and wait a minute or so before moving again. Sara gets up and helps Michael, as they start running to the DZ. "Ok so this didn't go as well as I hoped but we're only another 50 meters away, if you can please stall the pilot we need all the time we can get." "Sara that ain't guna be easy, we have 10 Phantoms flying around what are the odds we get the ballsy pilot?" "I know just try!" Michael falls face first and Sara helps him back up, "Come on you have to make it!" "Sara we are Spartans we all know the price-""NO! I just lost one team mate I'm not losing you too! Damn it Michael! Get up and fucking run!" "Guys I see our ride he's about a minute away, how far off are you?" "We are within eye sight, get over here and help." Sara looks at Mike as she talks, "Pilot we have one wounded and one KIA." The pilot cocks his head, "No time for sweet goodbyes, we have to go now!" "Yes Sir". Sara quickly hits the detonator and helps Mike into the Pelican. She turns quickly and sees that 2 of the drop ships are caught in the explosion. The Pelican takes off and makes a quick turn 180 degrees and high tails it out of the area. The pilot yells to the back, "Hey! We have 3 Covi drop ships right behind us. If we don't lose them soon we're all dead." Trey nods to Sara and jumps into the cockpit, "Do we have any heavy ordinance? Like rockets or a Spartan laser?". The pilot pauses for a moment then answers, "Yeah we have a laser in the black crate. Get it and save our asses!" Trey breaks the crate open to find the weapon; he then opens the escape hatch on the roof and fires 2 shots into one of the drop ships. As he fired the third the drop ship attempted to dodge but instead hit one of the others which in turn slammed it into the third crashing all three and leaving a massive explosion in their wake. Once the team lands a medic team rushes Michael to a room only to give him the news that his arm will have to be amputated. Marcus is cremated as is mandatory for all Spartans; his dog tags went to the new leader, Michael, who proceeds to attach them to his.

SQUAD AND ARMOUR CHANGE: New member of Echo team Anthony-245 and Mike armor change from HP Para foil to HP/Para foil R (Robotic)

 _ **New Team member Profile:**_

Anthony: Spartan-245

Last in command of Echo team ranked as Commander by the UNSC. Anthony has red hair with brown eyes standing at 6'3" armor colors are pitch black and scarlet red. He is extremely proficient with shotguns, explosives, automatic SMGs and ground vehicles. Helmet choice Grenadier UA/FC


	3. Chapter 2 The Rookie

**Chapter 2: The rookie**

Trey sees Sara walk into the training room so he waves her over. "Hey take a look at the rookie." "How good is he?" "The score board says he is 30-8." "Sounds like he sucks." Sara turns and leaves the room quickly. Trey laughs then turns back and watches the rookie fight the drones.

Anthony jumps up kicks one drone in the face and at the same time fires one round into another, lands then leg swipes a drone, gets to his feet punches another in the chest, turns to the wall, runs up and then flips behind 2 drones puts a single bullet into each of them turns around, takes a punch to the stomach. He then falls to a knee gets up enough to tackle the drone to the ground and rips the wires from its neck, hops back up and takes 3 electronic bullets to the chest and is frozen solid. The counter on the screen adds 7 points to him and 1 to the drone. The score board announces, "New round. Score is 37-9. Spartan would you like to end for the day?" Anthony shakes his head and answers, "No, I will keep going" "Confirmed. Weapon locker has been opened would you like a new gun?" "I'll take a DMR." "Understood, Round start in 15 seconds after locker is closed or on request." He pulls out the DMR and says. "Start." A loud beep goes off and 4 doors are opened as drones start swarming out. He opens fire into them without hesitation, every shot was a kill. One gets in close and he melees it in the head with the gun, another tackles him into the ground. He shoves him off and puts a bullet into his head. He spin-leg swipes a few drones as he gets up, he takes a bullet to his right arm. He drops his gun and jumps into a large mob swinging with only his left arm knocking drones down left and right only killing a few. A buzzer goes off as a drone hits him in the side of his helmet and is thrown to the ground. He pules off his helmet and charges back into the mob kicking one knocking down 2 more then takes a bullet to the chest and is frozen. The score board says, "Illegal move. 10 points deducted. Removing your helmet is not legal 245." The score board adds 10 to him and one to the drones, and then takes the 10 away. "score is now 37-10. Would you like to end?" "Yes." "Confirmed. Blast door is opened please place any weapon you have in the locker as you leave." He picks up his helmet that now has a cracked visor, walks into the hall and tosses it into the trash. "Damn drone, just had to hit me…" Trey walks up to him and puts his hand out in front of him. "I'm Trey, welcome to Echo team." Anthony looks at him for a second then shakes his hand. "Nice to meet you. Where is the rest of the team?" Trey shakes his head. "Let's just say they won't be joining us this time." The duo walk out of the building and head for the mess hall. "Are you the leader of the team?" Trey laughs, "No, but you will meet him soon. He is in the infirmary at the moment." "How bad?" "Umm well he lost an arm if that helps." Ant opens the door to the mess hall, "He lost an arm? Holy crap! What happened? And if I'm a replacement how bad was the mission? Are you the only one left other than the boss?" "Slow down. The team is You, Me, Sara, and Michael. Sara isn't in the best of moods so she won't be joining us, and well you know about Mike. Don't be surprised if Sara completely ignores you for the next few days." "Is she close to the guy y'all lost or Mike?" "We have been a team for the past 29 months, ask that again." "Ok so don't bring up the old guy and try not to piss off the boss got it." "No, no, no, try not to piss off Sara. Mike is not easily pissed off and is almost always in a good mood. Sara on the other hand." He pauses for a moment, takes a deep breath and says, "She's more dangerous then a horde of elites, you piss her off and she might kill you." "Oh that's great. Anything else I need to know?" "Not really." "Cool. Don't piss anyone off, so where is Sara?" Trey shrugged, "No idea, well she might be with Mike but other than there I have no idea." Trey turns and looks out the small window, then suddenly gets up and runs outside and yells behind him, "I'll be right back." Trey rushes outside to greet Michael, "Mike! What are you doing out so soon?" "I told them I was fine, I'm going to the training room I need some work. You know so I can put my new arm through the phases." "Is that safe? I mean it's still healing." "Only one way to fine out."

Michael walks into the training building heads straight to the room and closes the door behind him. "Good after noon, 201. Ready for training?" "Yes. Set the difficulty up to 10 add DMRs' and prepare the rocket launchers." "Not to down grade your previous accomplishments but you did just get out of surgery. Maybe you should take it easy." "Navi do as I said!" "Understood weapons locker opened. Round will begin in 15 seconds or when locker is closed." Mike pulls out an energy sword and his DMR, "Start" The loud beep opens the doors and the round starts. Mike takes aim and open fires getting only headshots, he jumps behind a small low set barrier and continues firing. The drones scramble and charge straight at him but none even get within 20 meters of the barrier before decapitation. After a minute of firing Mike runs out of ammo and switches to his sword. Jumps the barrier and rushes into the growing horde quickly taking drones down one by one. He stabs into one pulls left and rips gears with it straight into anothers face, kicks it to the ground and locks his sword as he picks up a rocket launcher from a dead drone. Mike jumps and fires both shots into the horde, Masses of drone parts fly across the room splatting black oil onto the walls and viewing windows, tosses it at a drone knocking it off its feet giving Mike time to jump onto its head and takes it's DMR. He then pulls up and fires into the once again growing horde picking them off in 2s. Mike takes a bullet to his left knee and hits the ground hard, but he continues firing into them unstoppably, unflinchingly and fearlessly until he takes another bullet to his left shoulder and another to his heart and is frozen on the spot. The scoreboard announces, "136-1 new personal best sir." "Not good enough. Run it again." "I detect your blood pressure rising therefore I cannot allow you to continue. Please place your weapons in the locker as you leave." "What? That's bull and you know it! You know I can do better! Start it again!" "Security to Training room 2." "Bring 'em on! I'll kill every one of 'em!" Trey and Sara walk into the room. "We got this Navi" "Understood additional forces are waiting outside the blast doors." Trey walks forward and says, "We need you to calm down and come with us." "Oh yeah? How about this?" Mike pulls his energy sword out, but the power was out. "Damn you Navi!" Sara tackles him while Trey pules off his helmet, and then Sara punches him in the temple to knock him unconscious. Sara looks at his unmoving body and says, "Navi what the hell just happened?" "I believe it may have been the medicine I gave him for the extreme pain he was in. I will do further analysis to find the exact problem. Medic team to training room 2." Sara gets off Michael and stands next to Trey as the Team puts him on a stretcher and hauls him to the infirmary. Anthony walks in just as Michael is hauled out, "What happened in here?" "Get out of my way rook." Sara shoves him as she leaves. "Don't mind her she is really pissed now. And don't ask you don't want to know." "Got it."


	4. Chapter 3 Time to box

**Chapter 3: Time to box**

Sara stands over Michael as Navi talks to her. "After due work I found the problem with 201. It was a bag mix up. Someone gave him something instead of his pain killers." "What?" "Unsure but the truly odd part are the affects. From the condition of his body he will be able to continue service in about 3 days. Matter a fact the medicine helped him heal faster." "Faster? How?" "I assume it's because of your Spartan III Process. Somehow adding small doses of this chemical agent can help heal a wound on you. Further analysis will be needed to confirm that but we also need to find out what this mixture is." "3 days? Thats incredible! With that out of the way I need your opinion, is the new guy really a suitable candidate for the team?" "We had to choose the best possible person that would work with your unfailing mission score. Your team has only lost 3 member's grand total. Out of 288 missions you have only failed 2 so out of all the teams in the Spartan IIIs yours is second to none. So we had to find someone who was just as... well fit… for your team." "Well fit?" "Let's be honest your team has done some very dangerous stunts and would be seen by most as insane or reckless." "I'm not sure if that's a complement or an insult." Navi goes silent and Sara continues, "So we are insane?" she looks at Michael, laughs and then finally says, "I believe it. I mean Mike lost and arm in a completely reckless stunt and Marcus died taking on 4 hunters. I see where you're coming from Navi." Sara walks out with a smile on her face knowing that ONI thinks her and her team were insane. "I guess it's high time I welcomed the rookie."

Trey yells to Ant, "Left flank!" Ant hits the target pinpoint. "Thanks." "Thank me after the training mission is over." Trey rushes to the side of a war torn building leans on the wall and waits for Ant to catch up, taking no time to kill a few drones in the meantime. Ant jumps past a drone and slams into the wall as Trey takes one out. "'Bout time." "Awe come on I had to take a few out. You know up my KDR (kill death ratio.)" "Whatever dude" Trey moves to the side of the wall, takes out 3 drones then rushes into the broken street. Anthony runs after him and opens fire into a few more drones, he then takes a knee as he stops next to Trey by a blown up tank. "what now?" Trey points at a building that is in a little bit better condition than its surroundings, "What we are looking for is in there. It's a small silver briefcase." "Contents?" "it's a training mission there is nothing in it." "Right my bad." Trey gets up and runs into the trees pauses for a second then runs from tree to tree in quick calculated movements. Ant keeps pace until they finally hit the building, at that moment he rushes in solo and takes cover next to the staircase. "Anthony what the hell? We are a team! We move as one!" "Yeah that got boring." Trey runs in and pushes him out of the way as he goes up the stairs first. "Guns at the ready." "Yes sir." Trey moves silently up further until they hit the 22 floor where the rest of the building was blown up. "Ok so I'm going to guess that this is the floor we need to be in." Trey laughs sarcastically, "Yeah, but let's be safe and you go up to the next floor. Jackass." Trey gets to the door, slowly opens it and motions Ant to move in first. Ant rolls in, "Clear." Trey simply walks in and picks up the case. A loud beep goes off and the scoreboard announces. "Floor victory. Would you like to continue?" Trey quickly answers, "No. End mission." "Understood round reset. Please place weapons in the locker as you leave." "Awe come on man why did we leave? You tired already?" "No. I would rather end and go see how Mike is doing." The duo walk out and are met by Sara. "Hey guys." Both of them retort, "Hey Sara." Trey spoke up first, "How's Mike?" "He's fine. Trust me. So this is our new guy Anthony, Spartan- 245 right?" "Umm, yeah your Sara right? Our second in command?" "I see you filled him in. Good. Yes I am your second in command and right now I'm looking for a mission to get us back in the frying pan." Sara looks at Trey and continues, "Know of any?" "Yeah I heard command talking about a HVT mission going on in about a month." "Mike will be out in 3 days so we will take it." "You sure that's safe?" "Yes, Navi assured me he will be fine and will be out and ready for action in 3 days." "Ok you're the boss." Sara smiles, "Now that that's over, rookie how about I test your skills for real? 1 on 1 you and me right now." Anthony laughs as he says "You sure you can handle the defeat?" "You have balls, but I'll break 'em soon."


	5. Chapter 4 Ready!

**Chapter 4: Ready!**

Sara walks into the room with Anthony and as soon as the buzzer went off they were at it. Sara swings wide with her right arm, Ant blocks with both arms and she swings with her left in a small jab trying to keep him in a block so she could pull her right arm back. Ant ducks the jab and crouches low, tries to leg swipe her but she jumps and kicks him in the side of the head. Ant flies 10 meters and rolls himself back to his feet then blocks a flying kick from Sara. Ant jumps back again and then swings low and wide to hit Sara in the side, Sara didn't block in time and took it full blow. But as her body curls from the blow she swings her right arm wildly and punches Ant in the face, once again knocking him off his feet, both go to a knee for a split second then swing at the same time and punch each other in the chest. Both slide back, but Sara takes boxers stance, right arm first, while Ant charges in. Ant jumps and tries to do a flying kick but Sara grabs his heel just before it hit her and swings him into a nearby wall then drags him a few feet before Ant kicks free and swings his foot into the back of her leg. Sara hits the ground hard and rolls to the left just before Ant slams his fist into the ground where her head was just before. Sara arches her back and jumps back to her feet, swings her left forearm into Ants face smashing his nose and causing blood to splatter. Ant flies into the ground face first, Then Sara smashes her right foot into his crotch. Right after that Sara jumps on his back and puts him in a neck lock. The buzzer goes off and the scoreboard says, "Round end. Point to Spartan- 213. Would you like to continue?" Ant spoke up first gasping, "No!" "Confirmed. Doors opened. Do I need to send for a medical team?" Ant yells, "Yes! Oh God! Yes! Tell them to rush!" Sara walks out of the room laughing and heads to go see how Michael is doing.

Sara overhears Navi talking to Michael, "If I pump you with a large amount of Adrenalin you will be on your feet in the next 3 hours." "Will it last?" "It's a possibility." "What is the other possibility?" "You will pass out from the rush and be stuck here for 6 months under constant supervision." "Do it." "You're certain you want to do this?" "I said do it. I know the risk, and I'm giving full consent." "Yes Sir." Just then Sara walks out from behind the wall. "Are you sure this is safe? Or a good idea for that matter?" "Sara. I'm sorry I can't stay in this bed, I have to take any chance I can get to leave here." "I understand, if I was in your position I would do the same." "Thank you for understanding. Anything else you need?" "No sir. I just came to see how you were. May I stay for the shot?" "Of course, you are my second. You have free will." Just then the needle stabs him in the heart and the fluid is forced into him. Michael goes limp, after the needle is pulled from him he shoots up straight to his feet. "Holy crap that hurt!" Navi scans him then says, "You look fine. Matter a fact this worked better than anticipated. You are up and moving. Surprising." "So am I free to go?" "Yes." Mike and Sara walk out together and straight to Trey and Ant. Trey jumps up and rushes over to them. "Mike! You're ok! Is this for good? Are we a team again?" "We never stopped. And yes this is for good. Sara do we have any missions we can do soon? I'd like to get to work as soon as possible." "Yes sir. We have a HVT mission in a month." "Good job. I want you all training until then. Dismissed."


	6. Chapter 5 Shipping off

**Chapter 5: Shipping off**

Michael walks into the room and takes a seat next to Trey as he does the commander begins to speak. "Alright lets get this underway. This mission is a high value target hit and run. Your target is on a Covenant super carrier, his name is Vas Nool, the target is a Covenant high counselor along with two of his Generals. The Generals are not the targets but taking them out with him will cripple their strategic attack ability." Trey interrupts "Hang on sir. How are we going to hit them? Unless we have a full fifty plus ship fleet we aren't going to hurt that carrier, might tickle it but nothing worth while." The C.O. Looks at Trey annoyed and answers "If you would wait I could fully explain. Once again this is a hit and run. In no way do I expect you to hurt the ship. It's not the mission. We are going to launch a modified freighter at the carrier loaded with only you four. It's been modified to launch straight at the ship and crash into it but before hand your team will use the ODST drop pods and drop onto the ship undetected you will then move through the ship find the target eliminate him and hijack one of their phantoms. Any questions?" Michael looks up "Yeah I have a few. First how will we land undetected on the ship? Second how is the ship modified? And third how do we steal a ship without getting shot the second we are out of the docking bay?" "I'll answer like this. The freighter is filled up with junk and debris, and is built to fall apart making a massive junk field to cover your entry. It's also aimed at docking bay three so that you will have cover long enough to slip out clean and clear." Trey perks back up "Ok so obviously this is going to be a silent weapons only but I need to ask for one thing. Explosive charges. We will need a diversion while we make our escape." "It's already been cleared your good to go. Dismissed." As the crew walks out of the room Trey speaks up "Michael I know he thinks hes got everything figured out but we need our own plan for when his fails. Correction for when this turns into a fire fight I need to know we will be equipped and ready to do what ever is necessary." "I've got it under control. He has allowed us to use anything in the arsenal so you do you. Take what ever you want just make sure you also have something suppressed." "Alright Sir." Michael walks into a room along with the team and steps into a small round platform then grabs some small rails perfectly level with his shoulders, as he does a machine whirls up and spins around scanning him then begins installing his armor legs first then chest, arms, finally helmet. He looks left and right making sure everyone else got theirs on. "Alright. Lets get to our ship."

Michael looks out the main view port in the bridge as he calls over the comms. "Is everything set? We all good to go crew?" Sara responds after loading a shotgun. "Yes sir. All weapons clean and loaded good to go." Trey Pops in "All drop pods are secure and ready for launch sir." "Good. We are closing in on our target ship everyone load into your pods." All 3 respond in sync. "Rodger." As soon as the cruiser hits detectable range Michael remotely triggers the engines to kick into a much faster speed. "Ok people. Ramming speed. Hold onto your teeth this is going to be close." As the ship enters the radar range of the cruiser it opens up releasing all matter of ships from banshee fighters to phantom boarding party's all while opening fire on the ship from a distance. Michael remotely activates the ships Mac gun and has it open fire straight into the hull of the cruiser. As they loom closer and closer their ship sustains massive hits 3 engines are down and the other 2 are going out but it's to late for the Covenant as the ships in to close to stop. "Ok here we go!" all pod doors open and prepare to fire as the ship is mere seconds from impact, suddenly the Mac fires a surprise round causing a large hole to blast open. The ship launches the pods as it does it smashes into the cruiser causing the cruiser to recoil backwards also forcing the power to short just long enough for the drop pods to fly inside the ships hangar and release the crew inside them. The doors blast off and Anthony falls out of his pod rolling onto his back as he gasps for air."Never. The fuck. Again!" Trey is just sitting there trying not to hurl. "Who's fucking idea was this again?! Mother of god." Michael is holding his shoulder where the prosthetic meets the joint. "Yeah. I'm all for crazy but fuck that." He then picks up his SMG puts his energy sword on his hip and shakes his head. "Ok. Get up. Lets move." Sara gets up first grabbing her pistol as a primary and has a BMR on her back Trey does the same and helps Anthony up as he grabs his SMG and puts his shotty on his back. The crew move single file down a corridor until they hit a 2 way pass. "Shit ok. Trey, Anthony go left Sara you're with me. Keep on comms and don't do anything without talking to me first." Trey nods "Sir." Michael leads down the hall till he hits a large vehicle door. "Stack up." Sara get ready on one side while Michael does the same on the other. "Breach in 3. 2. 1. Move!" They open the doors and move into a large room filled with Wraiths and Ghosts but no troops. "This can't be right. Where is everyone? They were just under attack. Where are the troops? Or the sirens? What the hell's going on?" They move to another door on the other side of the room but as they got closer it opens and they duck behind a Wraith. A massive silver Elite walks in with several others "Keep the Consular Safe we have a full detachment heading to the breach. There are intruders abroad so stay alert!" Sara grabs the side of her helmet and calls over the comms. "Michael! It's Ripa Moramee! The Arbiter!" Trey yells over the mike "Shit it's botched! We are taking fire. Hunters are everywhere! Whats this about Arby? Is it really him?" Michael stares at Sara trying to figure out what to do. "Trey fall back to our entry point hide in the debris Sara and I will be there shortly to back you up." Sara points to the door. "And how are we supposed to get past the Elites?" Michael stops and stares to the ground for a moment "Ok toss your frag into the door way once it detonates we jump from cover and catch them by surprise." Sara pulls out two frag grenades pulls the pins and tosses them over the Wraith but something catches them and throws them at the wall. "We have company! Search the area!" "Fuck me. Trey our reunion will be delayed our covers blown." Michael jumps from behind the tank flashing out his energy sword and jumps forward swinging into the first enemy he could see cutting him open all the while Sara pops up opening fire into the group. A cloaked figure moves around and flashes out energy swords in both hands, as he swings at Michael, Sara fires a shot hitting its hand and dropping its active camo. "Michael! The Arbiter is behind you!" Sara switches to her rifle and fires into him trying to get him to pull back but the rounds are just bouncing off him Ripa looks directly at her and rushes toward her in an attack lounge but Michael swings low hitting his leg but not cutting through his armor. Rips hits the ground and yells in anger as he arches his back and jumps up to face Michael but Michael and Sara are already running out of the room down the hall. Michael runs into a wall as he try's to turn "Trey status!" "We're ok boss. Ant is setting up a few charges and i'm keeping him covered. Fuck! Damn it i'm hit!" Michael jumps over a Hunter and swings his sword slicing its head off landing on the back of another and swings the sword into its back, Sara jumps over both and kicks an Elite off his feet putting a bullet in the back of his head all the while fingering her rifle at another bringing him down Michael jumps and runs on the wall around Sara lands on a grunt swings his sword and cuts another Elite in half then jumps forward and plunges it into another, as it breaks from over use Sara uses his back as a mount and jumps over him firing into a few Grunts pulls her knife and just as she stabs one in the top of its head a fuelrod hits the wall just barely missing her. Michael grabs her back and pulls her causing another round to miss. Michael then grabs a Plasma grenade off a dead Elite arms it and rushes the Hunter jumping right to dodge a round and then up dodging two more from a Grunt holding a canon and the Hunters, lands on the Hunters shield and jams the Grenade in its neck flip jumps backward and lands on the Grunt decapitating it with his knife as the round detonates the Hunters corps shakes the ground when it lands. Michael turns around nods to Sara as both start running to try to catch up with Trey and Anthony "Trey are you alright? We are-" A massive explosion shakes the ship stopping Michael's next words Sara looks at him "Oh shit!" Trey comes over the comms "We're all good sir. Ant just detonated the blast charges the area is clear for now." Michael smiles behind his visor "Damn good to hear it. You said you got hit what happened?" "It's alright sir a round hit my chest armor and threw me back but I'm good. It was the shock talking." As Michael and Sara get to the main door leading back into their entry point Trey and Anthony walk over to meet them. Michael looks at the remnants of their old ship "Ok we need to move. That hall is not an option I'm thinking a new blast point." Trey looks directly at him "New blast point? How? Where? What?" Michael laughs "The ship gave us a massive hole we can use. We go out use the wreckage and come back in on the next floor.

Michael steps out of the shielded area first looking all around to find the best opening when something catches his eye. Michael points with one hand as he calls out "Is that what I think it is?" Sara comes out nest looking up to see a warthog floating around with the debris "Holy crap! I can't see the armament." Sara walks up the side of the ship and has Michael hold her feet as she reaches out to grab the jeep. As they pull it Trey asks "Ok. We have a jeep. Now what? This is supposed to be a stealth mission driving a warthog down a hall might be a little noticeable." Michael retorts as he pulls it into a gaping hole in the side of the cruiser "Yes it is but it's not for the stealth side. I have a plan B or I guess this is C. Either way here it is. I need you three to drive this jeep to the back of the ship destroy the engines using its gun and any leftover charges you have then find aship on the same level and escape while I head find the target. You three should be enough to get them to move many of his guards and hopefully the Arbiter to you while I assassinate Vas. Any questions?" Trey looks up from the steering wheel "No sir. Get in guys." Sara looks at the grenade launcher mount "Looks like it's in good working order. Lets go." Michael looks around as they bullet down the hall "Well. This outta be interesting."


	7. Chapter 6 under production

Hey thanks for taking the time to read this story thus far hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter is underway and i should have it up soon. Thanks again!

-Soji Leon


End file.
